Moonlight
by PetiteFee24
Summary: AU Minami Ritsu, one of the most important drug dealers in the Seven Moon District, finds an attractive blond boy that could make him lose himself forever.


_**Raiting: T **__(language and implied sex, nothing graphic though)_

_**Pairing:**__ Ritsu-senseixSoubi, SeimeixSoubi_

_**Summary:**__ AU Minami Ritsu, one of the most important drug dealers in the Seven Moon District, finds an attractive blond boy that could make him lose himself forever._

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, kinky actions, everything that comes along with Loveless and Altern Universe. _

_**Author's Notes:**__ OK, I did enjoy writing this. Now that re-read it, I'm a little unsure about it. This, in fact, was my first yaoi assignment that I handed to a totally straight professor and got a good grade (yaaay!). Now the important things: this is an altern universe, there's no such thing like fighter/sacrifice neither cat ears/tail. Also, I really tried to avoid any OOC so if something slip out my sleeve, please forgive me. This was beta-edited by **Pojosan **and **PanzaPrinzessin** to whom I can't be grateful enough. They were wonderful, nice and tolerant with my mistakes. This was the first selft translation I made so it was crappy like hell. I would like to think that I've improved since then. _

_Well, enough for long author's note that nobody read anyway. XD Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If Loveless were mine... well, it would have a lot more of bondage. _

_._

_._

_.  
_

**Moonlight**

The rain was freezing cold and came down hard in the lonely city streets. He could feel the incontrollable trembling of his body under the soaked clothes, but he didn't feel cold at all. It was not like it would really matters. He knew he didn't have much time left. He continued stumble through the dark old alley. He cursed again the stupid moment when he decided to play the hero and act like a knight in shining armor; because of that he find himself in that particularly precarious situation. He had always told himself that he wouldn't do anything stupid nor rash for cheesy purposes, that was only for weak people. Oh well, he was pretty sure that the other one was already in hell waiting for him. If he already has a one way ticket to nowhere, he was sure he was going to drag the one responsible of that with him

A sudden wave of pain went though his whole body and he had to find support in the muddy wall of the alley to avoid a scandalous fall. He could feel blood in his mouth again but this time it was for biting his own lip in attempt to conceal a painful scream.

Everything started three months ago. Minami Ritsu approached the blond one because he thought of him like a reincarnated Adonis. He had golden hair to shoulders' length; his blue eyes matched his dress shirt that gave too little to the imagination; he wore glasses that made him look kind of lost and innocent, and he had a bandage around his neck that Ritsu couldn't care less about. Well, to be completely honest he did thought about it but in a sinful and naughty useful way. Ritsu was immerse all of sudden in an intense desire of owning him, feel him wringing in pleasure underneath him and hear him moan and scream incoherent words mixed up with his own very name. Just the mental image of that beautiful naked blond was enough for him to make his mind and approached slowly to him just like all the other times with other people. After all, any naïve thought was irascible, if that kid was out and at that time at that club it was because he knew and hope for someone to offer him some Moonlight.

When he got to him, he grabbed him by the arm and led him to the nearest exit; they couldn't talk with all the music and people around. They went outside to the small alley behind the club and Ritsu noticed than he was even more beautiful that he originally thought. He looked so androgenic that the platinum haired thought he was some kind of angel. Not that he was of the religious kind, God knows that in the kind of life he was living he could only believed in His inexistence, but he did remember seeing angelic images when he was a kid and definitely the boy in front of him was a living portrait of those old memories. He had the gift of finding those souls that were about to lose themselves, to completely disappear and leave only dust. He led them through a multicolor road and if by the end of the day they did loose themselves, well it wasn't his problem anymore, he had to complete his regular sell.

"What's your name?"

"Soubi", answered the blond with lightly lost eyes. Ritsu recognized he wasn't a rookie after all.

"You know what you want, right?"

"Moonlight", he sighed.

"Oh, have you tested it before?"

"N-no, I... I've done some other stuff, b-but that's why I'm here, I was told I could get some here."

"And would have said something like that, may I ask?"

"A bird told me". Soubi avoid looking directly at him and then Ritsu just knew he couldn't get a straight answer from the boy. _"Whatever"._ He thought and he cornered the young one against the wall. He put one arm in each side so he was restrained. The sweet feeling of that tender body submitted to him made him smile.

"Who are you?" Soubi asked barely above a whisper and without stop staring directly to the green eyes that keep on stripping him with a single look.

"Call me Sensei". After all, that was how he was nicknamed in the Seven Moons Distric's underworld. "Tell me Soubi, what would you do for a taste of Moonlight?"

"Anything". The strength in those deep blue eyes made him remember for a slight moment that lost love of so long ago, the one that have left him and now laid six feet underground. He was going to tame that wild force again and make it obey his will. Failure was not an option.

Not wanting to prolong the game any longer, Ritsu leaned close and lowly whispered in the boy's ear.

"Then, my dear Soubi, you're going to have a hell of a ride". Soubi just smiled when Minami put a small purple pill under his tongue, looking at him with expectant eyes.

Ritsu couldn't stop smiling at the memory besides the excruciating pain. He was the kind of guy that didn't bother in remember the past; but that night was something he would never forget. Even though Moonlight was highly addictive, the blond one didn't seem to be so affected by it while he was becoming addicted to something much more addictive that all the stuff he sell and take: Soubi's lips. He couldn't quit him when he had to, he couldn't treat him like a regular costumer when it was mandatory in this business. They had very alike background stories, something inevitable in a city so damn rotten like the one they lived in. In his business it was almost impossible to find a soul like Soubi's. A soul that has been proven to feel pain and hurt, hate and revenge, but nonetheless was still pure and white; a soul that screamed save me because I won't do it for myself.

The meetings after that were in regular intervals, and Ritsu got lost even more in each one of them because of those sapphire eyes and that body that molded so good to his own. Damn him for letting himself being trap in that almost invisible but extremely strong spider web that the blond knitted exclusively for him! He ignored the lost merchandise after each encounter. He didn't mind that the meetings were at his place and not the blonde's, and above all he dismissed the fact that Soubi wouldn't let him take off the bandages around his neck no matter how hard he insisted or how sensually he suggested.

Another violent wave of pain took over and he couldn't hold back an agonizing scream. He slided to the floor into a sitting position. He couldn't walk any longer. His vision was becoming blurry, and he just knew he wouldn't make it outside that filthy alley. He searched inside his soaked coat for a smoke. He found one that still look healthy enough and started looking for the lighter. His hands were shaking so badly that made it more difficult. His fingers, wandering through his pockets, found a small package before the lighter, and he felt a sting of pain that had nothing to do with his wounds. He pulled out the package and looked at it with through the slight moonlight from the alley. It was a silver ring with the word "Angel" engraved in it with a fancy typography. It was definitely not like he was compromising with the boy it was just a little something for the boy to keep in mind that he cares for him, well sort of. Yes, it was like that. But the blond left abruptly after he finished, giving a feebly excuse and rushing out without a second glance. Ritsu was left numb and wondering what the hell, so he waited a little bit and left to follow him. He found him so easily that it was stupid. Nobody knew the Seven Moons District streets better than him and started following him quietly. After a couple of minutes they reached an apartment complex way too fancy for the young one to pay for. They went up to the seventh floor and Soubi knocked in one of the doors. A good looking young man with dark hair and eyes of the same color, perhaps the same age or even younger than Soubi, opened the door. His aura was just sinister, and Ritsu could see how Soubi cowered at his glare even though he was taller and possible stronger than him.

"You certainly took your time, Soubi."

"I-I'm sorry Seimei, I guess that it took it more time than I expected, it won't happened again," Soubi said that sensual deep voice of his, the same one that knocks up all the strong barriers of Ritsu, who was boiling in silent blinded anger. Above all... Semei? What kind of name was that? _"That name, beside its stupidity, I only heard it before from..." _The rail of thought stopped suddenly when everything fell into place and Ritsu clenched his hands into tight fists. Aoyagi Seimei. He was one of the most powerful drug dealers in the Seven Moons District that kept gaining more and more power with each disappearance of the medium drug dealers. The rumors said that he even burn alive one to prove that he was above the dealer circle's rules. Moonlight was Ritsu creation and most likely that the sadistic bastard had enough of it to find out the formula and make his own version. He had lost his most powerful sell strategy and that had been the mission of that coy snake. It was like history was repeating itself, damn blond traitors. And he damned himself for falling for it once more. Every touch, every kiss, every sigh of pleasure had been a perfect planned scheme and he had absolutely fell for it. All had been a well structured lie.

When Minami snapped out his thoughts, the two other men were nowhere in sight. His body acted of its own accord and went to stand exactly outside the closed door. He could hear noises inside the room, the _reward_ Soubi was receiving for his hard work. He could feel his blood boiling inside him and everything was red. His hand went instinctively to his waistband reached for his gun that always kept with him. He shot the doorknob and kicked the door open.

The scene before him was exactly what he had expected it to be after overhearing outside the door, but nonetheless he couldn't restrained a growl made of pure rage and pain. On the other side, Seimei didn't seem even bothered by the rough interruption and just smirked at him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find out that your little pet really belongs to me." The young dark haired said. Ritsu aimed the gun at the two men in the bed, rage invading all his senses making his hand trembling and his vision became blurry. It must have been his glasses, because it was near impossible that the legendary Sensei was holding back tears. Soubi avoided his intense stare and searched for his shirt to cover himself up. "Oh, don't be so sad Minami Ritsu. He did insist that I should leave you alone, he stood up for you in such a_ passionate_ way. I think deep inside him he didn't really like to betray you. But it's not like he had a choice in the matter since he belongs to me".

In a sudden and rough movement Semei held Soubi close to him and took off the bandages. There in the soft, tender skin was craved the name "Beloved", how he was known in the Seven Moons District underworld, with rough, undefined deep cuts that had healed so long ago. They both got in their feet. Seimei held Soubi steady with a hand in his waist and another one in his neck, fobbing him to turn away and forcing him to face Ritsu.

"Come on, surely you can appreciate my little handicraft. I'm good with knives, don't you think?"

That was just too much for Ritsu. He dropped the gun, roughly pushed Soubi aside freeing him from Seimei's iron grip, and connected his fist to Beloved's face. They started struggling. The dark haired one freed himself and rushed to the side table next to the bed. Ritsu caught up with him immediately and knocked the air out of him. Just then he felt something wet at his side of his torso and saw his fingers soaked in blood.

"_What the...?"_

He looked up and saw the knife in Seimei's hand, it was covered in blood. He slowly edged away from the man before him. His feet tipped over each other, and he fell to the floor in a heap. Ritsu felt dizzy and a stinging pain expanded through his whole body. He watched how the ebony haired man stepped closer to him with a sinister glare.

"I should take your eyes out for even looking at my pet," Seimei said with a sweet almost innocent smile on his face that sent shiver down Ritsu spine. Damned creepy spoiled brat.

He looked away and saw Soubi cowered against the wall next to him with wide eyes. Suddenly, his face lit up in determination and crawled to grab the gun that Ritsu had dropped earlier. He took it and Ritsu heard Seimei's laugh.

"Finish him, my _kitten._"

Soubi glance from Seimei to Soubi, aiming both. Then, he tossed the platinum haired the gun. Minami took it without second thought, no taking the confused look in Seimei's eyes and fired it empty in that disgusting excuse of human being that silently fell to the ground.

Ritsu lit the lighter and tried to lit up his slightly wet cigarette. Was that blood or water? It didn't matter anyway. He took a long smoke and sigh. Yes, that bastard had it coming. He smiled again and a new urge to throw up blood made him cough until it the floor was a hopeless mess. He closed his eyes letting himself to remember his angel one last time.

After his enemy fell, Ritsu got up with great difficulty and tried to get near Soubi but he lean away. The young one went to the coffee table and lit a cigarette, took two long smokes and slowly walked toward Seimei's corpse. He kneeled and closed his eyes. Ritsu couldn't believe the tenderness in which Subi started caressing his hair and slowly kiss him gently. Soubi started to rub absementaly where the name was writing, soaking it accidently with Seimei's blood. Ritsu felt out of place. He felt he didn't belong there. Yes, he had loved the exquisite boy in front of him, at least in his own way, and perhaps he had love him in return, but he definitely didn't belong to him. He felt alone. He walked away, leaving the building, his fallen angel, and the blood stains on the wall behind. He hoped that it wouldn't rain when he exit the building. He didn't like to be soaking wet.

Ritsu noticed that he didn't feel any kind of pain now and that everything faded to black from time to time. He knew the end was really close. He didn't feel the smoke in his lips either and he sighed. He watched how a silent human figure came near him, all dressed in black. A monotome and formal voice started talking.

"Minami Ritsu. Thirty-five years old. Dies from massive bleeding from a stab in vital organs in November 16th at 00:55 hrs"

"Oh, William! He's so handsome! Can we keep him?~"

Ritsu tried to focus on see the two people in front of him. One of them was near his thirties, wore glasses, and a perfect black suit. He looked like an employee of a fancy office, and the other one look extravagant and flamboyant next to him. Was a he or a she? Well, _it_ had long straight bright red hair and an outrageous red coat. "_If I didn't hallucinate with moonlight, I'm definitely doing it now" _

"It's not our call to decide something like that Grell Sutcliff. You should know it by heart. Or at the very least you should make the effort to remember after all those hours I spent repeating all the rules you broke and bent at a regular basis."

"But, look at his hair! And his eyes!~"

"Grell!" Ritsu felt a sharp pain in his arm, and watched his own life play out like a movie in front of his eyes. Now he was sure he was dying.

"Oh, come on, Will! Look at his _cinematic record_. You can see it as well as I can. He could be so useful nowadays since we are short on staff. And look! He already wears glasses so, it won't come out from the Dispatch finances." Will growled in response. Even though only minutes have passed, it felt like ages went by for Ritsu

"I don't want to die". He whispered. After accepting his death a salvation came in and he would take it.

"Look how cute he is, William! He thinks he won't die!" The gender confused man started laughing real loud. Ritsu felt dizzy again and everything was spinning in his head.

"Quit it, Grell. That's an order." The redhead fell quite at once but continued giggling. Ritsu was laughing at himself, after all those year of vices and perversion he kept his sanity only to lose it at his last moments. "Oh, of course you're going to die. Not even God could save you from that. We are soul collectors or the death itself if you would like to call it like that. Shinigamis. We harvest the souls of people that are destined to die. But that _thing_ I have for a partner has a point, surprisingly so. We are currently short in personnel and people continue dying for more stupid reason every day, increasing our work hours unnecessarily. After watching your cinematic record, I think I have a proposition for you".

Ritsu started to laugh so hard until he started coughing up blood again. He definitely was losing it. Becoming a _reaper_, not even in his best rides...

"Well if you like we can go on with the original plan. You know what you've done in your life and you must know what place you're heading to, is that correct? Fine. Grell Sutcliff, please be my guest". Ristu stood paralyzed as the redhead took a chainsaw out of nowhere and waved it at him. Even though Ritsu always remarked himself with all lot of self control and a cold exterior, surely he didn't want to die by a _chainsaw_. He was a sadist not a masoquist. Ritsu panicked.

"No, no, wait! Yes, yes I'll do it. Anything." Grell stopped holding the sharp points next to his neck barely touching the skin. He just gave him an evil smile with sharklike teeth before slashing him in the chest. Immediately, Ritsu went down into a dark and empty blankness.

"What a nuisance. We'll take him. When he wakes up he would be one of us, and you are going to teach him, instruct him and going with him to his assignments until I say otherwise. Think of it as you pending punishment for sneaking out for going with that... that... to do..." Will sighed in repressed rage. "Well, he may turn out useful, unlike you, as he has that gift to find the already lost souls"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Yay for random endings! If you don't know the cameo appearances belong to Yanna Toboso (Kuroshitsuji-Black Butler) *snort* You can't have enough of **THAT**. If you know what I'm talking about, Ritsu's death scythe is a whip... and yes he does wear slutty boot while in duty *rofl*_

_Forgive my randonmess and lack of mental sanity.  
_

_NOW. This was a test, it started as a one shot, but after betaediting it had a first-chapter vibe. And I couldn't get to put Ritsuka in this o.o _

_So, is it good? Is it crap? Do I leave like that? Would you like if I make a multichapter story of it? **Please** tell me. _

_~PetiteFee24  
_


End file.
